


Homo Explosion!

by DruidDan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Multi, My mind is a surreal and scary place, No Dialogue, Puck POV, Short, again practically, practically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidDan/pseuds/DruidDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck realizes he had the glee club's number from the very beginning, he knew he was smart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Explosion!

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came to me like a bolt from the blue.
> 
> It's really short, and just a fluff piece no lie. It's not deep or substantive... like Puck's very deep substantive thoughts, that plague him throughout our tale this evening. lol
> 
> I just had this crystal clear image of the gang at glee practice, coupled off. Had to do it, had to.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry. ;)

It was just a normal day but something extremely unusual was happening; Puck was thinking. Now don’t get me wrong Puck’s not brain-dead, he thinks like a human being but today he was thinking deep thoughts.

People don’t give Puck a lot of credit but today he came to a realization. Today he knew he had been right about glee club all along.

This realization came slowly. Maybe it started when Quinn’s writing in the girls room about Rachel got a lot nicer and more… descriptive or maybe it started in class, when he was paying attention to anything but the teacher (as usual) and his gaze fell upon Tina’s notes. He saw that she had been writing ‘Tina Cohen-Chang-Jones’ over and over in her notebook.

Why would that be unusual? She and Mercedes had been dating awhile now and were crazy about each other but still it started a train of thought in his mind.

Then there was Brittany and Santana in the hallways, their lips practically glued together and if Mister Martinez hadn’t stepped in the art class wouldn’t be the only ones scissoring on school grounds.

And frankly that was just hot. Once his brain crawled out of his penis he tucked that image away with Tina’s notebook and went about his day.

He then tracked down Quinn to discuss their plans to visit Beth the following day. She asked if Rachel could come with them too. Puck didn’t see why not, Shelby was her mother after all. Quinn stressed though that she wanted Rachel to meet Beth, and spend time with her. Puck took a second with that, he hadn’t realized those two made it official at last.

In the locker room, after practice the guys pretty distracted and with all these deep thoughts and realizations Puck wasn’t that much better. He was trying to describe the earlier ‘Brittana’ (as Kurt calls them) scene to Finn and the look on Mister Martinez’ face but Finn kept getting texts from Jesse.

Puck rolled his eyes. Couldn’t those two knock it off for two seconds? They spend all their free time knocking boots when Finn’s not buying the big ham gift after gift, couldn’t he have some bro time? Finn wasn’t listening though, he was just going on and on about how talented Jesse is and how cute Jesse is and Puck had to walk away or he’d throw up then and there.

He tried to start the bro-ment over with Sam but he was too busy play boxing with Blaine. And even as Puck walked over play boxing turned into light wrestling which turned into full-fledged making out. Those two didn’t even have Finn’s LDR excuse, Sam lived at the Andersons’ for god’s sake. 

Puck was more frustrated than ever so when Karofsky started blushing when his phone rang and said ‘Sebastian’ in that puppy dog voice of his, Puck just got the hell out of there.

This was all just more fuel to the fire of his deep thoughts. He really didn’t get the hype on this thinking thing, cuz this was no fun at all.

It all finally came to a head in glee practice. He sat there and just took it all in for once, no lame jokes, no snoring in the back he really paid attention.

Rachel had just suggested a solo go to Quinn. Rachel wanted someone else to sing a solo. Everyone clapped casually, and agreed but no one seemed to grasp the enormity of the moment, even as they cooed when Rachel and Quinn kissed chastely on the lips and sat back down, arms locked together.

Mike had been practicing dancing with Brittany but as soon as they finished, the very second, he went and sat in Artie’s lap rather than an empty chair. He smiled wide, and he had a really nice smile Puck realized as Artie wrapped his arms around the lithe boy’s waist and they kissed.

He perked up when someone asked where Lauren and Kurt were and Mister Schue said they were running late.

He soon returned to his evaluation of the group.

Mike and Artie rubbing noses, as Artie’s hands took a naughtier approach with the boy in his lap. 

Sam doing impressions of various celebrities hitting on Blaine, currently he was doing Joey from Friends and had asked Blaine ‘How you doin?’ like three times and yet Blaine was loving every minute of it.

Jesse was there, playing spy vs. spy or at least that’s what Puck thought but Finn said he sat in on just as many Vocal Adrenaline practices. In their defense the usually self-absorbed Jesse only had eyes for Finn… and no one was going to try and steal any of his “moves” on the stage anyways…

Tina and Mercedes were singing together, Tina leaning into Mercedes practically singing into her neck.

Finally catching his attention were Rory and Sugar who sat pretty much in the center of the room, and while their arms were around each other their eyes, like Puck’s own were on everyone else, but unlike Puck insecurity and envy were all over their faces. Poor dumb idiots.

Mister Schue called all the free practice to a halt as he wanted to try a group number and as if on cue Lauren entered, apologizing half-heartedly, as she kissed Celeste goodbye (carefully as to not jiggle her neck brace).

Watching the perpetually handicapped Cheerio skip off licking Lauren’s lip gloss contentedly off her lips it hit him. He called it!

Homo explosion!

He had been right about this group all along! Why does no one ever give him credit where credit is due? Sure he had meant it in a bad way at the time but times change and he changed, it doesn’t change the fact that he was right!

He was just about to stand up and proclaim his right-y rightness for all to hear when the second latecomer finally came in, also apologizing for his tardiness.

When Puck saw Kurt all of his deep thoughts drained away.

“Hey baby!” He smiled happily as his boyfriend walked over to give him a quick kiss on the lips before sitting beside him with a grin. He slung his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close, no longer quite sure what he had been so worked up about.

Mister Schue once again tried to call the group to attention but his phone buzzed, it was Bryan Ryan. Mister Schue just mouthed ‘sorry’ and took his husband’s call. Its okay, Puck wasn’t really paying attention anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Some brief notes:
> 
> I believe this "universe" shares at least the pilot in common with the actual show. After that things start to go crooked pretty quickly, lol.
> 
> I also like to think that Bryan's call in the end had to do with a baby for him and Will. I picture Terri being their surrogate. That's just what a psychotic bastard I am.
> 
> As for Sugar and Rory, I honestly don't know. I just find it endlessly amusing that they are the lone straight couple and they're jealous of everyone else. I just don't know. lol


End file.
